The present invention relates to a display element and a display apparatus. The display element consumes little electric power and has high screen brightness.
As conventional display apparatuses, a CRT (cathode-ray tube) and a liquid crystal display have been known.
An ordinary TV is known as a CRT. The screen is bright. However, CRT consumes much electric power and the whole display apparatus is deep in comparison with the size of the screen.
On the other hand, a liquid crystal has the advantages of a compact display and consuming little electric power. However, brightness of the screen is inferior to that of a CRT, and the visual angle of the screen is narrow.
Further, a CRT and a liquid crystal each having a colored screen has the number of pixells three times as that of a monochrome, has a complex structure, consumes much electric power, and costs a lot.
Therefore, the objects of the present invention are to solve the problems the conventional display apparatuses have and to provide a display element and a display apparatus, both consuming little electric power, having a small size, and having high screen brightness.